Memories and Changes
by XxSeaOwlxX
Summary: ONE SHOT Percy's gone over Summer break and Annabeth reminisces about her life with Percy. however, a lot can change over one summer. will Percy come back as the same Seaweed Brain he was when he left? PERCABETH


**Okay so this is just a 'spur-of-the-moment' idea. Most likely will stay as a one-shot. Completely AU and maybe a little OOC. COMPLETE PERCABET (best pairing ever, btw)**

* * *

Memories and Changes

Annabeth

I was so excited for school to start. Not just because I loved learning and was excited for junior year to start, but because my best friend Percy Jackson would be coming back from his family trip at Montauk. He had been gone practically all summer. We had texted and emailed, but it wasn't the same as hanging around the beach with him. To be frank, I was a little nervous to see him in person again. I know that sounds a little cowardly, but a lot can change in one summer. Will he be like he was before? The cute, little idiotic black-haired-green-eyed-boy I had, had a crush since freshman year? Gah, ignore that last bit. Didn't mean to let that out… okay, so I did have a crush on him. Not because I felt bad that everyone treated him like an outcast, but because I had known him since we were 10. He was most definitely the most interesting person I had met then. He was shorter than me, with long, choppy black hair that covered his swirling green eyes. I met him on the bus coming home from school. He had been late and legitimately was stepping on the bus when the door hissed shut. I smiled remembering how it went.

"_Wait! I'm coming, wait!" came a huffed yell as one of my fellow 6__th__ grade peers rushed towards the bus, papers flying from his backpack. His face was flushed red, like he had sprinted from the building. He leapt on to the bus and made his way down the aisle. All the other kids seemed to bring their backpacks next to them, clearly saying 'no one sits here'. The boy was almost resorted to siting in the aisle. _

"_Hey, come here. You can sit next to me," I said hesitantly. The boy looked around like I was talking to someone else before he replied._

"_Me?" he whispered incredulous, pointing to his himself._

"_Yes, you. Are you going to sit here, or am I going to have to change my mind?" I stated sarcastically. The boy scrambled to his feet dropping more of his papers and receiving a few snickers as he sat next to me. What he did next surprised me. The boy looked over at me, as if studying me, and blushed. _

"_What?" I demanded._

_He answered quietly and hung his head as if in shame. "I didn't think anyone would want to sit next to Percy Jackson the stupid, little skinny outcast kid. Nor did I think it would be anyone as pretty as you…" He murmured the last part and I pretended I hadn't heard it._

I smiled as more memories from previous summers passed through my head.

_We were 12 and running carelessly through the park like we hadn't a care in the world. Percy suddenly had the idea that we should race down the hill to the small swing set. Me being the competitive personnel I was, instantly agreed. _

"_Ready…Steady…Go!" we yelled, sprinting off. I mentally patted myself as I took the lead leaving Percy behind me. Then, out of nowhere, he was beside and then in front of me. _

"_Haha! See ya at the bottom Wise Girl!" he yelled looking back at me and grinning stupidly. Because he was laughing at me, I take full blame of what happened next. Percy's foot hit a small pothole and he went tumbling. I, being directly behind him, tripped over the stupid boy. The two of us were then tumbling down the hill. I remember Percy grabbing me close to his body, and I remember I grabbed tightly back. Now that I looked back, it was a little embarrassing, but at the time it kept both of us feeling safe. Finally stopping at the bottom, something soft broke my fall. I brushed my now knotty and messy hair out of my face and looked down to see Percy still with that stupid grin on his face._

"_Wanna go again? You look cute with your hair like that."_

"_What?" I said, completely taken aback. Had he just called me cute?_

"_I said, do you wanna do that again, wise girl?" I then realized that I was on top of Percy. I quickly scrambled off._

"_How 'bout we try out those swings instead?"_

* * *

"_Annabeth? You wanna hang out today?" _

_I held the phone between my ear and my shoulder as I put my book back on the shelf. "Sorry, Perce, but unless you want to help with babysitting, I can't today." Being 14 came with more responsibilities._

"_Gah, I can't be that hard. I'll be right over" he said before I could reject any more. I sighed, I couldn't be that bad could it? Man, was I wrong. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang and I ran to open it. Either it was Percy, or Bianca DiAngelo with her little 1-year-old brother, Nico. I rolled my eyes when I heard the familiar knock Percy was raping on the door. _

"_I didn't think you would be interested in babysitting, Perce." I muttered opening the door._

"_Practice for later, anyways, it can't be that hard can it? My mom keeps telling me I need to get a job." He said cheerfully._

_Practice for later? I shrugged, no one would be able understand that seaweed brain he had._

"_whatever, come on in. Bianca should be here anytime with her little brother. Now I need to tell you first and foremost what you should do and what you shouldn't do." _

_I proceeded to tell the idiot the dos and don'ts of babysitting._

"_Got that?" I inquired, looking up at Percy. I pinched the bridge of my nose; Percy was just staring into space. "Percy? Perce? Did you catch any of that?" I said waving my hand in front of his face. He blinked._

"_Yep, don't feed that baby staplers. Got it." he said, winking._

"_No Perc-" I was stopped when the door rang. "Coming!"_

_***^^^~0~^^^***_

"_Percy! You are not going to feed the baby potato chips! He doesn't even have teeth yet!" I was practically screaming, "And why would you watch NCIS with a baby sitting next to you?"_

"_I'm babysitting. See, look. The baby is sitting, eating and enjoying entertainment. Isn't that what you said? Babies should never be hungry or bored. And I kinda thought that babysitting inferred that the baby was sitting." Percy explained, gesturing with his hands. _

"_Idiot," I muttered. "Come here Nico, let's get you into nappy time," I whispered, sending a glare over at Percy, who merely grinned his signature lopsided smile. _

"_Remind me never to have you over again when I'm babysitting. You have no idea what you're doing, even I have no idea what you're doing." I noted once Nico was asleep. _

"_And that's why you love me, eh Wise Girl?" he smirked. I just rolled my eyes. "Come over here, we can watch together." Percy patted the couch next to him. I remember rolling my eyes some more before sitting down. I also remember Percy ever so gently, placing his arm around my shoulders._

* * *

"_Happy Birthday Percy!" we all sang. It was August 18__th__, Percy's 15__th__ birthday. Family and friends were surrounding the birthday boy as he sat behind a large blue cake. He wore a classic cone-shaped birthday hat and the biggest smile. He suddenly seemed to go deep into thought before blowing out the candles on the blue brick he called cake. The sun was still high in the sky as we ate. The little cousins were running around in the sand just as Percy and I had done so many times. The aunts, uncles and parent friends were all chatting rapidly with each other._

"_Hey, Annie, wanna go in the water?" Percy said leaning down over me and blocking my view of the book I was reading. "Please?" at that last plea, his sea green eyes enlarged and seemed to quiver on the verge of tears. Honestly, I think I am the only one that withstands his pleas like that. But it was his birthday._

"_Don't call me that…fine…I'm coming. Only because it's your birthday though." I was a little hesitant to take off my cover up, but this was Percy. He wasn't exactly the perfect looker himself… I'm not saying he wasn't handsome; he just wasn't a Hollister model. He was still a little scrawny for his age, even though he has outgrown me. I flipped my long shirt over my head revealing my pink and white bikini. _

"_Okay, Wise Girl, whatever you say." Percy said rolling his eyes. "Race ya to the water!"_

_The incident three years ago flashed in my eyes. I was hesitant to agree, but it wasn't that bad. I wouldn't mind it happening again._

"_You're on!" I called after him. _

_We splashed in the water until the sky turned twilight and the campfire was lit. The sun was slowly being replaced by the moon and soon the beach was cast in an orange glow. It was perfect. Percy and I were sitting in the sand staring out into the horizon just soaking in the peacefulness. It couldn't have been any better. But Percy, being the seaweed brain he is, somehow made it better._

"_Percy, what did you wish for?" it was a simply question that everyone gets asked on their birthday. I wasn't prepared for his response._

"_What do you mean? Wish?" he asked, his brows furrowing._

"_Your birthday wish. What was it?"_

_Percy chuckled, "You're not supposed to say those. I thought you of all people would know that, Wise Girl." _

_I ignored his statement and asked again. "What was your wish?"_

"_What wish?"_

"_Percy, stop being stubborn. You know what I'm talking about."_

_Percy smiled his lopsided grin, "What wish? I have everything I want already."_

I really wish he hadn't changed, met anyone new… forgotten about me. That last one I knew was impossible, _I_ could never forget Percy.

The bus doors gasped open. The school was exactly how I remembered it. Tall main building with GOODE HIGHSCHOOL embossed along the top with two wings coming off either side. The circular drop-off and the parking lot off to the side for teachers, volunteers and seniors. The flag waving in front of the large doors. Students were already arriving and were scattered around the campus, meeting up with old friends, making new friends. I scanned the area from where I stood, hoping to meet those sea green eyes I fell in love with in freshman year.

Suddenly strong arms enveloped me into an unsuspecting, yet gentle, hug. I gasped and flung my heel right between the legs of my assailant.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow… nice aim. You hit the sweet spot all right." The person grimaced, "I didn't expect that type of welcome from my Wise Girl."

"Percy?"

"The one and only."

I looked at him again. he had changed… a lot. His hair was messy as ever and his green eyes never more intriguing. He was taller, and more manly looking. He was still skinny, but now he was more lean than scrawny. He still had that glint in his eyes and that lopsided smile plastered on his face.

"Miss me?" he whispered, leaning in close. "I know I missed you…" my breath hitched, he was really close, I could feel his breath brushing my cheek. "A lot," he added, pecking a light kiss on my cheek. I glanced at his face. That stupid grin was still there, and so was my Seaweed Brain.

* * *

**Did this all in one day… hope yah like it. this kinda ended sorta different than thought it would, but I like this better than the one in my head XD. Mostly mash-ups of oneshots that ive had in mind… and don't worry, I have part of the updates for both Atlantean's Choice and Off the Streets done. So update soon, I hope!**

**comments|crits**

**R&R**

**~XxSeaOwl**


End file.
